Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic vaping devices including electrically resistive heaters.
Description of Related Art
Electronic vaping devices may include a first section coupled to a second section via a threaded connection. The first section may be a replaceable cartridge, and the second section may be a reusable fixture. The first section may include a reservoir containing a pre-vapor formulation. A wick draws the pre-vapor formulation from the reservoir towards a heater that heats the pre-vapor formulation to a temperature sufficient to vaporize the pre-vapor formulation.